Recall
For the Legends of Runeterra card see '''Recall' is an ability that all players have access to regardless of selected champion. Recall causes your champion to hard for 8 seconds after a 0.5 second cast time. If the channel is not interrupted, the champion will be teleported to their team's fountain. Gameplay Recall is activated by either clicking the Recall button on the ability panel or by pressing the key that the button is bound to ("B" by default). Recall's channel can be interrupted by the champion performing a variety of actions such as casting abilities or moving, having health reduced by an enemy's attacks or spells or by enemy or allied displacement spells such as & . Things that do not break Recall's channel include: emotes (e.g. /laugh, /joke), certain summoner spells (e.g. ), placing wards (unless you move in order to place that ward because it is out of range), and some items (e.g. ), and having allied spells cast on you (e.g. ) Empowered Recall If a champion has the or , recall is improved: : Enhanced Recall When Dominion was released, Recall was remade to fit in to the game mode's fast-paced style, creating Enhanced Recall which has a second channel time. Improved Recall In Season Two, the Utility mastery tree included the tier 1 mastery to reduce the channel time of Recall by 1 second and Enhanced Recall by seconds. In Season 2014, the Utility mastery tree included the tier 1 mastery to reduce Recall's channel time by 1 second and Enhanced Recall by seconds. Development History The Recall function was originally tied to , a purchasable alpha item that could be activated to return to base. The function was then made into an optional summoner spell, and eventually into a feature inherent in all champions. Recall Animation Since V1.0.0.140 patch, new champions and certain skins, like legendary skins (e.g. ), have received a special recall animation and a few have received special quotes. Additionally, when an older champion gets a visual upgrade, all of their skins are outfitted with a new recall animation. Since the release of , with the exception of , the recall animations between the classic skin and the first released alternate skin of a Champion differ from one another. For example, classic folds his guns before him, while produces a chair to sit in with drinks in hand. Player Disconnection When a player leaves the game his or her champion will automatically attempt to walk back to base. Soon after arriving at the base, the champion becomes invincible; this is to prevent enemies from using global abilities (like and ) to instantly kill champions that have disconnected early in the game. Players who have disconnected prior to the game starting are also granted invincibility. Notes * Recall is not visible through the fog of war, but if a recalling champion was seen recalling before being obscured by fog of war, the sound can still be heard. * It is possible to be damaged while recalling, but still return to base. This happens if the damage is taken within seconds before the channel completes. ** If this happens while recalling with very low health, it is actually possible to arrive dead at the base. Trivia * The old is possibly a reference to the film The Matrix. In the film Neo is offered the chance to take a red or a blue pill, signifying his choice of whether to continue living in the world he knows or to wake up. * It was previously possible for champions with abilities that make them dash to an enemy champion to follow an enemy that has just finished recalling and teleported to base, making the champion fly all the way to the enemy base. ** Projectiles will still do so. * If you recall while the Nexus is destroyed, the camera will attempt to center on your champion rather than the exploding Nexus. * When was first remade, an oversight allowed him to use Recall to trigger his passive, so he could refresh the cooldowns of all of his abilities by simply rapidly pressing the recall key. * and are the first champions to be able to interact and affect recall mechanically. Media Patch History seconds. * If you had the item shop open while recalling and your recall is interrupted for any reason, your item shop will now forcibly close. ;V4.4 * Damaging a shielded champion will now interrupt Recall, even if the shield is not broken. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V3.14 * Added new recall particles. ;V1.0.0.142 * Improved Recall no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. ;V1.0.0.135 * Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to . ;V1.0.0.101 * Disconnected players will now run home if the is interrupted. ;V0.9.25.24 * Now has a buff icon and sound. ;V0.9.22.9 * Fixed a bug where for some machines the image covers the first summoner spell slot. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Removed buff icon for Teleport Home. ;Alpha Week 7 * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . ;Alpha Week 6 * Teleport Home skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. ;Alpha Week 5 * cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. * Teleport Home is now also bound to "b" and added as a button in the HUD. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cast time on Teleport Home (Hotkey 7) increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. }} cs:Recall de:Rückruf es:Recuperación fr:Rappel pl:Powrót ru:Возвращение zh:回城 Category:Summoner spells Category:Lists